LoVe StOrY
by Dayu Singh
Summary: Hey...! The second chapter was updated...!
1. Chapter 1

Hiiii...! Guyz...!

This was my first story...!

Thanxxxx to KAVINSANJANA & A.S Anjaana...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHARACTERS :-

Dayanand Shetty: He is a tough cop. He loves Shreya nd his little bro Harshit (ye mai nhi Hun ye mere Harshit bhaiya h)

Harshit Shetty: Good looking guy. He love his elder brother very much. He can do everything for him.

Abhijeet Srivastava: He is buddy cum big bro of Harshit nd Daya (are ye toh sbko pata h) . He loves dr. Tarika.

Tarika Musale: Nice girl. She loves Abhijeet nd her little bro Rajat.

Purvi Sayed: Sweet nd bubbly girl(are silk samhj kar Kha mat jana)

Shreya Chheda: She loves Daya (sbko pata h ye toh)Shreya nd Harshit are BFFs (best friend forever are koi boy friend mat samjhna nhi toh Daya sir meri band baja denge)

Pradyuman Satam: Inse toh sab darte h toh mai kya kahu inke bare mai

: Nice person nd bestie of acp sir nd his fav work is to tease Abhijeet sir

Freddy Phadnis , Pankaj nagrath , Sachin Pandey , Kavin Khanna , Dushyant Singh , Rajat Kumar , Vansh Athwal , Mayor salgotra , Nikhil Shukla , Divya , ishita , Jaywanti abroll bhi h meri story mai...

Mai Purvi mam ke sath kiska pair karo : Sachin/Kavin/Rajat (jiske vote Zyada hoge vahi mai story mai karonga okk

Pairs:

DaReya

AbhiRika

dusre couples include karne h toh aap mujhe revw mai ya pm kar Dena okk

Now...

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER:1

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abhijeet (A): Daya yaar tujhe aana hi padega..,yaar sab kya sochege...

Daya(D):mai kya karonga vahan jake...

A:plz na meri liye...

D: accha thik h mai aajaoga bas...

A: ok but zaror aana...

D:hmmmm...

A:ab soo jao bohot raat Ho chuki h good nite

D: good nite vase Harshit kaha h..

A: vo soo rha h...

D:ok...

then both sleep

NEXT MORNING

today acp sir giv leave to all officers...

SHREYA HOUSE

All busy in decorations. Today Shreya was too sad.

AT NIGHT

All the CID officers nd relatives of siddarath nd Shreya family are present in the hall.

then after 10 mins

Shreya come wid her frndz (tarika & Purvi )

daya is continuously staring at shreya nd siddarath sit t.

ogether now , this is enough for Daya

he came out of the house nd sit in the car nd drove of...he is driving too fast...

SHREYA HOUSE

Harshit noticed his bro is not there so, he inform Abhijeet nd took his car keys nd trace the location of Daya's phone...

now Harshit find Daya nd he saw Daya is driving too fast...

Than Daya's car brake fail nd he nd his car went into hill...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harshit woke up nd screamed at loud voice: BHAI...!

(ye toh Dream tha aage aage read karo hota h kya) .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chalo batana zaror kasi lagi story nd mai ise continue karo ya nhi nd aur aage kya karo mai ye story mai toh iske liye mujhe Todi tips aur suggestions revw mai de Dena...

SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY...!

Yours-

DaYu


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiii…..!Guyz…..!**

 **I m back wid next chap….!**

 **So sorry to sachvi nd kavi fan…..**

 **But agar mere dimaag koi accha idea aaya toh mai kavi aur sachvi fans ke liye zaror koi story lihkonga…**

 **Thanxxx to :**

 **Harshit Shetty , RajVi Fan 123 , emraldGirl , arooj , Guest , Guest , Luv KaVi , rahila , selvasutha92 , aash vin , Ashwini , sheidi dareya , ammunikki , FireHawk01 , Guest , Ananyaa bhardwaj , Guest , Guest , Hayo , Dareya568377 , Guest , Guest , KAVINSANJANA , Shreyatomar050 , Aftab , hp lover Shilu , luv u shreya , Prachi22 , Guest , Kavi fan , Afifa , Ittika , Duo's girl Srija , ANGEL 645 , pinky , anjali99 , Srushti , mouni , Soni 18 , DaReya , Daya's fan , dareya fan , surbhi , cid fan , rishi , Nikhil , Guest , nishant.**

 **PARIS OF MY STORY:::::::::**

 **DAREYA**

 **ABHIRIKA**

 **RAJVI**

 **SAJAL**

 **VIVESHA**

 **ISHYANT**

 **NIKYA**

 **CHAPTER:2**

Daya come in harshit room nd said "kya hua harshit tum itni zor se kyu chilaye…..!

Harshit: bhai…..vo….vo…mai..vo….

Daya : vo-vo…..kya kar rahe ho…..batao kya hua…..

Now harshit face is like he was crying …daya cupped harshit face….nd wid in 1-2 secs harshit hugged day and started crying…

Daya : harshit kya hua bacha batao na plzzz aura b roo kyu rahe ho…..kya hua h…..

Harshit : bhai von a mujhe ek bura sapna aaya tha

Daya : ohhh….chalo ab soo jao….

Harshit : aur aap….

Daya : haan mai bhi tumhare sath soo jaonga bas…..

 **NEXT MORNING:**

 **IN CID BUREAU**

All are present . but not shreya . daya is continuosly staring at the door. Jst than abhijeet come nd said " kaam karlo daya shreya aajayegi tum chinta mat karo…

Daya blushed.

After 20 mins.

Shreya come wid siddarath **( sorry mujhe mere dushman ko story mai lana padega cz isse story ko read karne mai aapko maza aayega nd mai is story mai iski band bajane wala hun)** daya became noticed it.

Just than abhijeet said "are siddarath tum yaha"

Siddarath : haan ….vo hum engagement ke cards dene aaye the…..

Abhijeet : oh…..

Now …dushyant come nd snatched the bags of sweets from shreya nd open it nd took one nd eat distributing to others. Lastly he give sweet to ishita…..

But he took the sweet nd feed ishita by the sudden action of dushyant. ishita lost her balance nd she fall but she hold dushyant shoulder nd make him to fall on her . ishita on bottom nd dushyant on top both are looking at eachother…..

 **BG: MUSIC:::::**

 **Jeene Laga Hoon Pehle Se Zyada** **  
** **Pehle Se Zyada Tumpe Marne Laga Hoon** ****

 **Main Mera Dil Aur Tum Ho Yahan,** **  
** **Phir Kyun Ho Palkein Jhukayein Wahan,** **  
** **Tum Sa Haseen Pahle Dekha Nahin,** **  
** **Tum Isse Pehle The Jaane Kahan…**  
Jeene Laga Hoon Pehle Se Zyada,  
Pehle Se Zyada Tumpe Marne Laga…

Nd both are lost in eachother . after 2-3 mins harshit click a pic of both of them but both are still in same position nd daya glared at harshit. So he down his head.

After some times they came out of their world nd blushing very much…

Harshit : woah…kya romantic movie thi are nhi ye toh trailor tha…..

Daya: harshit ( in anger nd in loud voice )

Harshit : sorry…( so much hurted by his react nd became quit nd sad also)

Now a case was reported so dareya nd abhijeet nd harshit gone.

 **IN THE WAY OF FL:::**

Rajat : ( in mind ) are yaar rajat bol de purvi ko yaar yahi sahi tym h koi h bhi nhi yahan…..

Purvi : (in mind) ye rajat sir ko kya hogaya h itna ajeeb behave kyu kar rahe h….

rajat :purvi…..

purvi :yes sir…

rajat : vo…vo…mai…

purvi : vo-vo kya sir….

Rajat : kkkkkuch nhi…

Purvi : okayyyy…

 **So kasa laga of course bakwas nd once again sorry to sachvi nd kavi fans….**

 **Nd I m very weak in romance…..**

 **Plzz giv me some suggestions tht how to write romantic stories…plzzzzz**


End file.
